


Inconsiderate

by tornyourdress



Category: Scrubs (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornyourdress/pseuds/tornyourdress
Summary: JD has the janitor's mop. It's very inconsiderate.
Relationships: Perry Cox/John "JD" Dorian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Inconsiderate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the 2006 Porn Battle at Livejournal (https://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/247895.html). Prompt: Scrubs, JD/Cox, mop.

The janitor’s eyes are narrowed.

That’s his mop, dammit.

His mop, which is to be used for mopping, and tormenting people, not for – clutching. It’s not a life preserver. It’s a cleaning utensil.

_He_ is holding onto the mop as though it’s for dear life, like it’s the only thing holding him up. Which, the janitor supposes, makes sense, because what Dr Cox is doing to him looks like the sort of thing that makes someone weak in the knees, and he is just the type of guy to go weak in the knees.

The janitor can imagine the diary entry. _Dear journal. Today Dr Cox gave me a blow job. It was dreamy._

Of course he won’t mention the mop. The mop that the janitor needs to use, that has other functions apart from propping up goofy doctors, and how is he supposed to get to it when it’s in the hands of someone so distracted he hasn’t even noticed that there’s someone watching?

_He_ has his fingers curled tightly around the handle of the mop, and Dr Cox is down on his knees, head bobbing, and the five feet separating them from the janitor does nothing to disguise the sound of a mouth moving over a dick, that slurping sound that seems erotic when it’s you being treated and slightly silly when it’s not.

_He_ is gasping as though he’s just emerged from underwater, and his knuckles are white from holding on so tight to the mop, and the janitor wants to tell him that he’s not actually drowning and demand his mop back, and he probably would were it not for the fact that Dr Cox makes a good drinking buddy and they’ll have time to mock him later over a whole lot of alcohol, anyway.

It’s the thoughtlessness that gets to him, though, the total lack of consideration for anyone else. There are floors to be cleaned. There are people to trip up. For both of these very important tasks he needs his mop, dammit.

Some people just have no respect for others.


End file.
